Valentines Prom
by Xiaolin101
Summary: Chris gets finally the guts to ask Danny out to The Valentine's prom. But will Danny reject him and ask Wendy out. Read all about it in Valetines Prom. Warning: Contains boy on boy action don't like don't read dumbass.
1. The Notebook

Chris's POV

His emerald eyes and his beautiful brown hair. It all made me melt. He was beautiful and I was not. And he is in love with Wendy so it's hopless for me.

I sighed as I drew another heart with Danny's name in my notebook. I was in the cafeteria eating the lunch my mom had packed. Then of all worse luck Danny came and sat down next to me.

Danny's POV

''Hi buddy whatcha drawing there'' I said as I tried to peek into Chris notebook. ''I-it's nothing'' Chris stammed out as he shut his notebook and almost squashed my fingers. I looked at Chris with a confused face. Chris was acting wierd and I wanted so badly to find out. ''So got a date for the Valentines Prom tomorrow'' I asked my fellow MBC member. Chris shyly shook his head as he hugged his note book tight. It was something really secret in that notebook that woke my curiosity to life**. **


	2. Danny Finds Out

Dannys POV

After Mr. Fusster's boring science class Chris went to his locker. After he had put his books in the locker I went to his locker.

Sam's POV

I saw Danny standing next to Chris locker. My eyes widened as Danny opened Chris locker and took his notebook. I went up to Danny and looked at him. ''Danny what int the world are you doing you can't just take Chris notebook that's stealing'' I whispered harsly into Danny's ear. Danny just smiled at me. ''Hey Chris is hiding something from me and I want to find out what's he hiding'' Danny said as he opened the notebook. Both mine and Danny's eyes widened at the sight before us.

Danny's POV

I couldn't belive my eyes. Chris had written a love letter to me The Danny.

_Dear Danny !_

_I have something that I wanted to tell you since the day I saw you. I love you. Not like a friend but as a lover. _

_I wondered if you wanted to be my date for the Valentines Prom tomorrow._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Chris_

After I had read that I felt bad for ignoring him all these years and drooling after Wendy. I saw Chris standing ther looking at me with wide eyes and filled to the brim with tears. He ran out from the corridor. ''Chris wait'' I shouted as I ran after him. I catched him crying under the cherry tree. ''Chris'' I started as I put my hand on his shoulder but he slapped away my hand.

Chris's POV

How could he break into my locker and take my notebook. I felt the tears rolling down my cheek. ''How could you do such a thing Danny'' I said as I tried to choke a sob. Danny looked at me, his eyes was filled wit pain and regret. ''I'm sorry Chris I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and by the way I got a thing for you Danny said as he digged in his pocket. I gasped as Danny pulled out a necklace from his pocket and gave it to me. ''Chris will you be my valentine prom date ?'' Danny asked as he looked at me. ''Yes'' was the only word i could get out at the moment. And before I even had reacted Danny locked lips with me.

He tasted good jus like I've always dreamt of. I gave into the kiss and slowly kissed him back. After a while our lungs was burning for air. Danny broke the kiss and smiled. ''Sorry for deooling after Wendy all these years'' Danny said. ''Nah it's forgotten'' I said as Danny kissed my forehead.


	3. Stolen Necklace

''MARC'' Chris voice echoed all ove the school corridor after school. Marc turned to Chris with a wicked grin across his face. ''Where is it'' Chris asked to Marc. ''Where is what'' Marc said predending he didn't know. ''My necklace I got from Danny, it was in my locker five minutes ago'' Chris said as he glared at Marc. ''Oh you mean this'' Marc said as he hekd the necklace in his hand. Chris felt how the anger boiled inside of him. ''Give it back now or else I'll go to the principal's office'' Chris said between gritted teeth. ''Oh I am so afraid of Geek-ules he is going to tell principal Rollins'' Marc said with a faked fear voice.

Roy and Ralph laughed with Marc. Then suddenly Chris snapped. ''IF YOU DON'T GIVE MY NECKLACE RIGHT NOW MARC I SWEAR I'LL BREAK YOUR SKINNY LITTLE LEG IN TWO'' Chris shouted as his face went red of anger. Marc looked at Chris as he handed the necklace over to him. ''Thank you very much''Chris said as he put the necklace aroud his neck. Danny had watched the whole scene from his locker . Chhris took his bag and went home. ''Wow Chris I didn't know you could be that mad'' Danny said as he kissed Chris on the cheek. Chris held the heart charm tightly in his hand as he smiled at Danny. ''I didn't know what got into me'' Chris said as he held Danny's hand all the way home.

Cathy's POV

I ran after Chris and Danny ''Hey guys'' I shouted. Danny and Chris turned around. ''Oh hey Cath'' Chris greeted to me. ''I heard what happened today I must say I am really impressed how brave you were Chris'' i said as I saw the necklace that Marc had stolen. ''Wow that necklace sure is beautiful'' I said to Chris. Chris smiled. ''Look at the back there is a engaving'' Chris said and showed me the back of the charm. I read what it stood there. _To the boy I love- Danny_. ''Aww how sweet'' I sais as Danny ad Chris smiled.


	4. Chris Journal

_Monday February 13th 2009  
_

_Dear Journal !_

_Today in school Danny found out about my crush on him. He simply broke into my locker and took my notebook At first I ran out on the schoolyard crying. But then Danny cam after me and said sorry. And then he gave me the most wonderful gold necklace with a heart charm on it. On the back of the charm was a engraving. It stood ''To the boy I love-Danny'' And OMG he also asked me out to the Valentines Prom tomorrow OMFG._

_Then after school Marc took my necklace and teased me. I finally snapped at Marc's antics and yelled at him. Pretty brave huh. Danny thought I was brave too. Then we met Cathy on the way home. She had also heard what I did. And thought I was brave too. Oh BTW me and Danny held eachothers hands on ur way home. Sigh tonight he is going to take me ona evening picnic how romantic can Danny possibly be. I can't wait. Danny said he would pick me up at eight. Wonder what kind of food we are going to eat on the picnic. *sigh* Danny I love you_

_Good Bye for Now_

_// Chris  
_


	5. Danny's Journal

_Monday February 13th 2009_

_Wazzup Journal._

_So today in school I did a pretty dumb thing. I broke into Chris locker and took his notebook. And he had wote a love letter to me. Me the Danny. I was flattered but then Chris came and saw it and he ran out to the schoolyard. He was under the 'ol cherry tree crying his eyes out. I went to him and said sorry and gave him the necklace that I always wanted to give him for so long. Then I finally asked Chris out for the big Valentines Prom tomorrow. Adn we kissed for the first time ever.  
_

_But tonight the day before valentines are me and Chris going out for a picnic. I promised Chris to pick him up at eight._

_This is the Danny signing out.  
_


	6. Bella Notte

Chris POV

It is eight 'o' clock and Danny should pick me up. Then I saw Danny come with his hair combed back. I swear I wanted to pounce him right on the spot. ''Hi Chris ready for your first date'' Danny asked. ''Yes I am'' I answered. I looked aup at the star filled sky and sighed. ''Thanks Jesus Christ for bringing me and Danny together'' I whispered. Danny shot me a wierd look. ''We are here'' Danny said. We were in a alley next to Giovanna's resturant. There was a table in the middle of the alley I gasped as I sat down next to Danny. Then came Giovanna the owner of the finest resturant in Single Town.

''Ah Daniel my favorite customer, I see you brought your little love intrest too'' Giovanna said as she set the table for us. ''Alessandro give Daniel and his boyfriend the menus pronto'' said Giovanna as she poked her head into the kitchen. I blushed at the boy friend part. Alessandro was Giovanna's little brother. Alessandro came out and gave us the menus. As Danny and I was finished looking for the meal we wanted. Danny put his menu down. ''I want your finest spagetthi please'' Danny said to Giovanna. ''Alessandro give them a plate of spagetthi with lots of frigadelli'' Giovanna said to her brother. ''I'm on the way'' I heard Alessandro yell from the kitchen. I took a breadstick and munched on it. After a while came Alessandro with the plate of spaghetti. *Enjoy your meal'' Giovanna said as she took her accordion and Alessandro took his mandolin.

_Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte  
Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.  
Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here.  
The night will weave its magic spell,  
When the one you love is near!  
Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right!  
On this lovely bella notte! _

We didn't recgonize that we had took a bite of a really long srand of spaghetti. We munched on it til we accidently kissed eachother. I quickly turned my head and blushed. After that we went to the park. We drew a heart with our names in it on wet cement. Im ust say this was the most romantic first date I'v ever been on.


	7. A Night To Remember

Warning: Contains Chris in a dress.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Valentine's Day. Love was thick in the air. But most importantly it was the day of Single Town Junior High Valentines Prom. Cathy, Chris and Sam was at Chris house fixing eachother for the prom. ''Cathy I am so nervous what if Danny doesn't like this'' Chris said as he fumbled with his hair. Cathy smiled. ''Your mom wore this when she went to prom, I'll bet Danny would like that'' Cathy said as she took a flower from a box. She put the flower in Chris hair. ''Wow what kind of flower is this Cath ?'' Chris asked. ''It's a rapsodian love flower'' Cathy said as she smiled. The doorbell rang. ''Girls, Christopher your dates are here'' Chris mom shouted.

Danny's POV

I held the roses nervously as Ben and Syrax stood next to me. Syrax was Cathy's alien boyfriend from Rapsodia. But here on Earth we call him Jake. And Ben. Well Sam met Ben at the mall. Then came the girls downstaris. And then Chris. Wow he looked absolutely gorgeus. He had a blue dress with a wonderful flower in his hair. And gloves that reached all the way to his elbows. I rubbed my eyes to see if it all was a dream. Thank god it wasn't.

Ben's POV

Sam looked beautiful in her yellow dress and gosh she even had matching eyeshadow to go with it. I couldn't stop eyeing her. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Syrax's POV

Wow Cathy's earth dress looked more beautiful than a rapsodian dress made of shrell weasle fur. Cathy had also pink color on her eyelids. Must be something girls on earth have to look absolutely gursnurfel. Oh by the way gursnurfel is rapsodian for hot. Even her human morph looked cute. I wanted to kiss her on the spot but I resisted.

No one's POV

When they had arrived to the gym where the prom was hold. Danny lead Chris to the punch bowl. Jeremy was gaping at Cathy and Jake. ''Cathy why are you here with Jake?'' Jeremy asked as he pushed his glasses back to the right place. ''Because I love him not you Jeremy'' Cathy said as she continued to talk with Jake. Chris sat down on a benc next to Wendy. ''Like hi Chris, WOW you look awsome'' Wendy said as she sipped some of her punch. ''Thanks Wendy who are you here with? Chris asked. Wendy pointed at Marc who was busy talkin with Roy and Ralph. ''And like who is your date'' Wendy asked. Chris pointed at Danny.

''OMG that is like soo cute'' Wendy squealed. Chris smiled as he contined talking with Wendy. Ben went up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. ''I want to dedicate this slow dance to Chris and Danny'' the Dj said as he put on the slow dance music. 'Chris blushed 30 different shades of red before everyone made way to Chris to got to Danny. ''May I have this dance? ''Danny asked as he offered Chris his hand. Chris took Dannys hand as the song started.

l_ove you, the love of my life  
I need you, our love is right  
I've found the one that my soul loves  
No other love means so much _

_I prayed to my God for a heart to keep  
He gave me the one, He knew my needs  
Over and over this love is sweet  
I recognize the joy that makes our love complete  
God gave you to me_

_You're the one I prayed for long ago  
Fearless trust I never thought I'd know  
I've found the answer to my dreams  
My eyes were opened to love's mystery_

_I prayed to my God for a heart to keep  
He gave me the one, He knew my needs  
Over and over this love is sweet  
I recognize the joy that makes our love complete  
God gave you to me_

_The love of my life…_

_I love you, the love of my life  
I need you, our love is right  
I've found the one that my soul loves  
No other heart gives so much  
God gave you to me_

_You're the one I love  
You are the love of my life_

Chris and Danny slowly danced to the rythym of the music. ''I love you Christopher'' Danny whispered into Chri's ear. ''I love you too Daniel''  
Chris whispered back.

And so they lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
